The Death Bells Ring
by Kabuto-pants
Summary: Naruto reflects on his past with Sasuke as he lays dying. SasuNaru, fluff, AU. Really angsty.


**A/N:** Here is a one-shot that just hit me after reading a KakuHid fic. I really don't know how I got inspiration for a SasuNaru from an Akatsuki couple...Just read and hopefully enjoy. There are plenty of one-shots where that came from. I also rewrote this fic twice before I said it wasn't going to get any better than this. I know not everything makes sense, but just bare with me.

--------------------------------Angestyain'tit?----------------------------------

At one time, I thought he loved me...the sweet words that had escaped his lips as we lied together in the woods. The grass was soft at the touch then, but now, as I lay here, remembering his words, it's so course. I question myself, why did he leave me? I know I've been dead for years now, in the place where he left my body to rot away. Only my soul lingers about.

Back then, his kind smile swept me off my feet. So sweet, teeth somewhat crooked, but the purest of white. I would blush unabondonedly, and smile back. That was before he knew of my devotion to him. After, the smile was forced, even more so after his own exchange of vows. I think that is when I started seriously asking myself if he really loved me...no it was more like, why is he still here? Leave if you hate me so much.

And he did. Then death took me. He stole away the only living part of me. The heart and emotions held within. As I recall our first exchange, I can't help but wonder if it was all a trick these past seven years. I know, I keep contridicting myself, saying I am asking myself, when I already know the answer to every question.

Sasuke left me becuase I was, no, I am a monster, even when left dead. I can feel the maggots eat away at my insides, as my blue eyes turn lifeless. Oh how I wished I had stayed away from him, like Gaara had told me. I lift myself, only my spirit standing next to the cadavier. I do not see the bugs that I feel in my abdomen, they havn't quite gotten to eating me just yet.

A bullet hole laid between my once sapphire eyes, open and staring out into the dense woods. slashes and cravings litter my once tan skin, letting blood seep into the dirt and grass. Not far, I see Sasuke slumped agianst a tree. I scream at him, but only the wind hears my cries of anger. He had finally killed the demon of Konaha, the hero of the people. I collaspse onto my knees crying to myself. He had led me on, the manipulative bastard. Miles from the village of my birth and home is my burial ground.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but it was the only way to free you from them...from those horrid people. I'll bejoining you in moments, my love. My dobe." That doesn't explain the cravings, you teme...and those horrid people were what kept me going, to prove to them that I was a human.

Sasuke grows paler by the second, blood leaking from the multiple slahes on both arms. Slowly, Sasuke crawls to my corpse, and sits for a moment. A pistol hangs in his left hand, hammer cocked back. "I love you, and I do not want your forgiveness, I don't deserve anything but hell, but let me hear your voice before I leave this plane of existence."

"Your such a bastard, Sasuke. You words hurt me more than the wounds on my being, but I can't help but still love you." I whisper into his ear, him being so close to me. "I love you too, dobe." His words come from behind me, for I had spoken to a corpse. "Tell me why...your smile was forced, those words sounded so false...tell me please!" I bend over, collapsing in on myself.

"My words had no meaning because they didn't tell you how much I love you, my smile never showed you how much I adorded you. Nothing in any plane of existence, no action, no words, could tell you, show you, let you know my true feelings for you. They are so indescribable, as are you."

"Why kill me...and then yourself...."

"So we may be together without the anger or hatred of the villagers, to live peacefully together for etrinity, if you wish. It hurt to see you looked down upon, that I could do nothing to ease their evil glances towards you. I wanted to save us from all that."

"Thank you, Sasuke. For saving us."

"Don't thank me, Naruto, for everything I do is for you, and you alone."

--------------------------------Angestyain'tit?----------------------------------

**I cried, so feel bad if you need some kleenex too.... **but, don't cry on your keyboards, I want feedback. Good, bad? Wanna 'nother angesty one? If you want me to write a fic fer ya, just ask. I probably have time for one, I always procrastinate on homework because I'm eithor writing or surfing the web. Also, if you read in my profile, my mother's computer is back, but still can't have internet. I'll try to get another chappie of AT and YMMS in hopefully by the weekend.


End file.
